Don't Give In
by purpleushi
Summary: Malik and joey are dating. Malik is trying to control his anger and not turn into a yami like Marik. warning: yaoi. JW MI malik, SK MI marik, YM DD, TT TG. i suck at summaries ...new title.. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (wish I owned Marik, just for a day .) so don't sue! This contains slash… if you don't want to read it then don't.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter one:

Malik woke in the morning with his arm around his yami. He slid out of bed and put on a polo shirt over his boxers. Marik opened his eyes.

"Ma-alik, come here." He whined.

Malik turned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to talk." He sat up on the bed and bounced. Malik sat down next to him.

"I know that look, my hikari." Marik said. "You're dating someone else."

"I-I…"

"Just tell me who it is."

"And you won't kill us?"

"If I kill you I'd kill myself, but no, I won't hurt him."

"Joey Wheeler."

"Oo, lucky." Marik hissed, "Well, I have a confession too."

Malik looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm going out with Seto Kaiba."

"Ew, that punk?"

Marik and Malik embraced, Malik feeling the scars of the hieroglyphics on Marik's bare back.

"So," the yami said, "Should we get to school?"

They got dressed and headed out to Marik's motorcycle. Putting on the helmets, they climbed on. Malik found Joey sitting with Tristan and Anzu. Yugi was sitting on Duke's lap. Joey saw the Egyptian and pulled him onto his lap. They kissed quickly and turned back to their friends.

"So, has anyone seen Bakura?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh well, who needs the worthless tombrobber anyway?" Malik said, instantly regretting it as Bakura came up behind him and cuffed him.

"Malik, why the hell are Marik and Kaiba over there making out?"

"Uh, maybe because they like each other?" Malik said.

"How come I'm the only one without a boyfriend. How come Seto Kaiba has preference over me? Huh?" his eyes were red and his temples were throbbing.

"Maybe that's why. He's scared of you!"

Bakura sank to the ground.

"Hey I don't have a boyfriend." Tristan complained.

"That's 'cuz you're straight dumbass." Duke said.

"Uh, hehe…"

The bell rang for class.

* * *

The end of the chapter! So how'd you like it?I know it's short but i don't have much time to type (even though i'm on spring break). So, R&R people:ally .

oo, yay, i figured out how to make a line break! i am such a baka...


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (duh)**

**Ok, I didn't get five reviews but I'm still going to update!**

**To:**

**FS1- yes, I'm a girl. And yes I like slash. Sorry if it scares you!**

**Kotori-chan- thanks! I like joey/malik too!**

Chapter Two:

When school ended, the seven friends met again in the schoolyard. Bakura showed up with a black eye and a bloody lip.

"Fighting again?" Joey asked. "Bad tomb robber, bad!"

Bakura snarled.

"Who died?" Duke asked.

"Haha, very funny." Bakura scowled. "For your information, I was fighting that punkass Seto Kaiba."

"Oh no," Malik said, "Please tell me he's okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Um, maybe because my yami's in love with him?"

"Damn your fucking yami!" Bakura shouted.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Malik said, angrily. "No one curses out my yami and gets away with it." His eyes narrowed as he raised the millennium rod.

"Please Malik; don't send him to the shadow realm!" Yugi pleaded.

"Oh, it'll only be for a little while. Long enough for this Ra damned tomb robber to learn his lesson."

"Malik, don't do it. If you hurt him then we'll have two evils; not just your yami.

"Dammit Yugi! Why do you care so much about good? Can't you see that things have to be done regardless of good and evil?"

"He's right, you know," Joey said to Malik, "We wouldn't want two yami no Maliks."

Malik lowered the rod.

"Damn you chipmunk," he glared at Yugi before slouching over to Joey. They turned and headed off to Joey's apartment.

"If I hear Yugi going on about goodness one more time I swear I-"

"Maleee, just let it go."

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot how he helped you to 'see the light'" Malik said. "You know, you were pretty cool in that gang, what made you leave?"

"I got tired of beating up poor helpless little kids."

"Hmm," Malik said, knowing Joey's reasons for this. They were also Joey's reasons for getting his own apartment.

When they reached the apartment, the phone had just finished ringing. They let the answering machine get it and then picked it up.

"Hey Malik, it's Marik." He seemed short of breath. "I won't be home tonight, k'? I'm at (hey stop it!) well, never mind. See you tomorrow." And the phone clicked off.

* * *

At Seto Kaiba's mansion, Marik hung up the phone. He was sitting on the couch next to Seto, watching TV. Kaiba had his arms around Marik, whose head was resting on the brunet's chest. Mokuba was lying on the floor, fast asleep.

"We'd better get my brother to bed." Kaiba said.

"Yeah, don't want him seeing anything he shouldn't."

Kaiba picked up the small black haired boy. Marik followed him down the hall. Once Mokuba was sound in bed, they went off to Seto's room. Mokuba opened his eyes. Yes, they'd bought it. He grabbed the video camera and tiptoed off to his big brothers bedroom.

* * *

A/N: OO, bad Mokuba! Thanks again to all my reviewers… I might not get to update again before I go to Canada, sorry. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.**

**I'm typing really fast so I can update… to more days till Quebec, but my mom probably won't let me use her computer tomorrow.**

Chapter Three:

Malik sat down at the table next to Joey.

"Lucky Kaiba, he gets a night with my yami."

"Hey, you're lucky too. You get a night with me." Joey said, kissing Malik's jaw line.

Malik turned his head into Joey's kiss. Receiving permission to enter, his tongue explored the blonde's mouth. They made their way to the couch. Joey straddled Malik, kissing his neck passionately. The silver haired boy tried to remove Joey's shirt. Joey picked up his head and drew the shirt over it. Malik pulled Joey back down and began kissing his tanned chest softly. Joey let out a moan as Malik drew one of his nipples into his mouth. Joey's hands were working on removing Malik's shirt. Malik flipped so that he was on top of Joey. He undid the blonde's belt buckle and zipper as he sucked the boy's neck. Joey's lips trailed down Malik's stomach to his pants which the blond hastily discarded. The two paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malik asked.

Joey nodded.

"I mean, are you sure you want to lose your virginity now?"

"Malik, are you trying to stall?"

"No Joey. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"You are always thinking about food! But sure, we can stop."

Joey stood up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a frozen pizza and stuck it in the oven. Malik looked in the refrigerator.

"How about Joey sundaes for dessert?"

"No fair, then I don't get any." Joey pouted, inhaling a slice of pizza. When the pizza was gone, Malik reached for the whipped cream. He shook the can.

"Open your mouth." He said, spraying the thick cream into Joey's mouth. Joey swallowed and dove in to kiss Malik. The latter picked up the can again and started to spray it at Joey. Malik pushed Joey down on the couch and started to lick the whipped cream off his chest. Joey arched his back in pleasure. Malik discarded his boxers, causing Joey to moan again. Joey threw his boxers off also. Malik straddled Joey.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Come on Malik, just do it!"

Malik entered Joey slowly, cautiously. He drew back and entered again and again, hitting Joey's sweet spot. Joey's nails were digging into Malik's back.

"Malik!" Joey shouted, climaxing.

"Joey!" Malik screamed. The two collapsed onto the couch.

"I love you Malik Ishtar."

"I love you Joey Wheeler." Malik said, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: yay! I'm done the chappie! Hope you liked it, sorry if it grosses some of you out, that's not my problem! Cough cough homophobes cough. 


End file.
